I Trusted You!
by HotelRoomService
Summary: "I trusted you!" she screamed. Hermione Granger's life is in danger. But what happens when Draco Malfoy saved her life? Or not. Dramione, with a bit of Harmony. Not to mention Ron/Luna. Rated T, just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic. I only own the plot!**

**Author's Note: My 2****nd**** fan-fiction. Well, this time is different from my previous one. It's about Hermione is in danger (or something like that) and Draco is the one who's helping her. Well, not really. But I won't tell you about the whole story. That won't be fun, will it? Anyway, enjoy the story! Please, REVIEW!**

* * *

Hermione Granger gingerly walked out from the Gryffindor common room. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts, and to be truth, she was a bit nervous. The war left many deaths and scars. And it was not easy to just sit in a room where the people she cared about died.

This year is going to be a little difficult for her since it was seventh year. There will be so much homework to do and there will be more classes. And most importantly, this year will be the last year she'll be spending her times at Hogwarts. She'll be leaving her home.

She sighed and walked towards the Great Hall. Once she reached it, she makes her way to the Gryffindor table and sat on the opposite side of Ron and Harry.

"Hello, Hermione!" Ronald Weasley greeted with a large smile on his face. "How was your summer?"

There was something different on Ron's face, in Hermione opinion. He was rather happy… and cheerful. "It was pretty great. Well, not so great since my cousin wouldn't let me to read books for the whole summer."

"Well, I like your cousin's idea." The brunette glared at him. "What? I mean, you read too much, Hermione. And that's not really good for you."

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the doorway. She saw McGonagall walking inside with the First Years; who's looking very nervous.

"Do you think they will announce the Head Boy and Girl this year?" Harry Potter whispered in Hermione's ear.

The brunette turned around to look at Harry and turned her attention back to McGonagall. "Yeah, I guess," she replied, shrugging. "And did you know that the Heads have to share their common room together?"

"Yeah," the dark-haired boy said. "I can't imagine sharing a common room with the people we don't really know. I mean, it'll be a little awkward."

"First Years!" McGonagall started. "When I call your name, I shall put the Sorting Hat into your head… and you will be sorted into your houses." She looked at the long paper she was holding and turned her attention back to the First Years again. "Percy Black!" she called.

A small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes step forward and sat on the chair. McGonagall slowly put the Sorting Hat on his head. The Sorting Hat murmured something before announcing his house. "I know where to put you… Slytherin!"

"Percy Black?" Hermione asked, turning her head to Harry. "Do you think he's a relative to the Black family?"

"No, I don't think so. I never knew that the Black family has a relative named Percy." The Sorting keep going for the last one hour, and the feast has begin now.

While Ron and Harry are busy with their foods, Hermione's eyes made their ways to the Slytherin table. Her eyes landed at the famous blonde boy; who's sitting in the middle of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. The blonde boy doesn't look very… cheerful; if that's the right word. He didn't have that well known smirk on his face and he doesn't have that smug look on his face. She rested her eyes there for a moment, until she realized a hand was waving in front of her face. "Huh? What?" she asked, turning around to see Ginny Weasley.

"They're announcing the Heads now!" she said in a whisper. "What are you staring at, anyway?"

"Nothing, I was just… thinking," the brunette lied. _Please don't let Ginny asked another question! _she screamed in her mind.

"Thinking about what? Honestly, Hermione, you should let your head rest for just a moment. You think too much, do you know that?" The brunette girl only let a nervous chuckle and turned her head to McGonagall.

"Attention!" the old woman shouted and the Great Hall went silence, turning their attention to the Professor. "I would like to say welcome to all First Years and welcome back to the old students. And for Seventh Years, I would like to say that I hope you will study harder, because this year will be difficult for all of you," she said. "And I wanted to say that since our beloved Professor Dumbledore has passed away last year, I inherited as the new Headmistress of this school."

"Bits show off, don't you think? McGonagall, I mean," Ginny said.

"Harry, you're not going to get the spot as Head Boy, believe me," Ron teased. He always _loved _to teased Harry, because it'll only makes him want it even more.

"I would like to announce for the Head Girl this year…" Professor McGonagall said and the Great Hall pays their attention seriously to the old woman. "Congratulations to Ms. Hermione Granger! You get the spot as Head Girl."

Everyone clapped their hands, except for Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Slytherins; who's just rolling their eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" Ron asked. Hermione only let out a small laugh before walking forward to where McGonagall was standing. The Professor handed her a book and turned her attention back to the students.

"And I would like to announce for the Head Boy this year…" Hermione could see that Harry and Ron were crossing their fingers and she just rolled her eyes. They could be such a dimwitted sometimes, but she still loves them, though. "Congratulations to Mr. Draco Malfoy. You get the spot as Head Boy."

The Slytherins clapped their hands as the other students' mouth hanged open, especially Hermione. _What is this, a joke? Malfoy can't be a Head boy! Wait. Maybe he could. He's the second best last year. Man… _The brunette protested in her head.

The blonde boy stood up from his seat. But the confusing thing, he's not smirking or sneering like he always does when he get some position. _Something's wrong with him. _McGonagall handed him a book that's same like Hermione's as he reached forward, and he stood next to Hermione. She never thought that Malfoy was _this _tall. Her head only reached his neck, for heaven's sake! Is she the one who's too short, or is he the one who's too tall?

The brunette shook her head and turned her attention to Harry and Ron; who's scowling deeply. They must be disappointed because neither of them was chosen to be Head Boy.

Professor McGonagall told the Heads that they will lead the First Years to their dormitories after dinner. They both nodded. "And Mr. Malfoy already knows where your dormitories will be," she said to Hermione and turned back to the students. "First Years Gryffindor and Ravenclaw will follow Ms. Granger to go to your dormitories after dinner. Slytherin and Hufflepuff will follow Mr. Malfoy."

The feast has finished a few minutes later, and the First Years followed Hermione and Draco to go to their dormitories. Hermione could see that some of the Hufflepuffs First Years were giggling at Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes. _Poor thing… They didn't know how much a prick Malfoy is._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: So... what do you think? Crap, yes. That's just because this is my first one! Anyway, can anyone tell me how to put a _line divider_? Thank you! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic. I only own the plot!**

* * *

As Hermione finished with the First Years Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, she turned to the hallway and saw Draco was leaning on the wall with his usual Malfoy look. _Oh, great. He's back to his old self. _She thought and walked towards him.

"Took you long enough there, Granger," he said, sneering.

"Well, what do you expect? Now, can you just tell me where our common room is?"

"What's with the rush, Granger?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Oh, seriously! You're the one who told me that I took long enough!"

The blonde smirked and started to walk down the hallway. "Relax, Beaver. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

The brunette merely rolled her eyes and followed the Slytherin. They soon came up with a Knight on a horse painting. "Good evening, Heads. Password?"

"Serpent Sortie," Draco said.

The Knight opened the entrance and they both walked in with Hermione's brow furrowed. "Serpent Sortie? What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Shut up, Granger," the blonde snapped. "I get to choose what the password is. I'm Head Boy."

"So? I'm Head Girl, in case you forgot." Hermione snapped back. "I thought we both get to choose what the password is!" Draco merely scoffed and walked to his bedroom on the left with an annoyed face on his look. _What a total prick! _she thought in her mind and swiftly walked into her own bedroom.

Her jaw's completely dropped from the moment she opened the door. The room is amazing! There's a king-sized red and gold bed, a red couch, a big wardrobe and a big mirror. The room is just like the Gryffindor common room. The room was bright and warm, just like the way she wanted. She could totally live here for the rest of the year.

She took off her robes and hung it up on the closet. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. The brunette ran her hands through her hair. Her hair was no longer bushy, it was more like a soft curls. Thanks to her cousin. Hermione sighed and let her hands fell back to her side. She thought for a moment, and think it would be nice to have a hot shower before going to sleep.

* * *

Draco took off his robes as he looked around his bedroom. There's a king-sized green and silver bed, a black couch and a big wardrobe. His room was kind of dark and cold- different from Hermione's. Just the way he liked it. His room was not so different from the Slytherin common room. He sat on the bed to see if it was comfortable enough. Yep, it was comfort enough.

He stood up and opened the door of his bedroom, walking to the kitchen to check up the foods. He opened the fridge and smirked. There's a bunch of different foods. He grabbed an apple and bites it. _Maybe it won't be so bad living here, after all. Though, the bad thing would be Granger._ He thought as he walked upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Hermione walked towards the bathroom, holding her towel and pajamas. Suddenly, she bumped into what felt like a pole to her. She looked up and become face-to-face with none other than Draco Malfoy. "If it wasn't you, I might be apologized," she said.

"Where are your manners, Granger?" he smirked.

"They won't show for you, Malfoy. Now, get out of the way! I'm going to take a shower." She was about to walked inside to the bathroom, but his hand prevents her from walking inside. Hermione groaned in annoyance. "What now, Malfoy?"

"I don't think you're going to take a shower now," he said. "I'm going to take a shower _now_, for your information."

"Hey, I was here first!"

"No, I don't think so. I was here first. _You _bumped into _me_, remember?" the blonde said as a matter-of-factly. "And besides, I was the one who's standing on the front of the bathroom door first."

"Have you ever heard of _ladies first_?" she asked, getting annoyed.

"Of course, I have! But do you think I'll do that line for you, Granger?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You really are a jerk, do you know that, Ferret?"

"Yes, I know that," he said. "Now, will you get off now? I'm going to take a shower." The brunette groaned and walked towards her bedroom, slamming the door as she got in. Draco merely chuckled to himself. How he loved to annoyed _Beaver Granger._

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning as the sunshine hit her face. She grumbled and sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. A few seconds later, she stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, hoping that Malfoy wasn't there already. Thank goodness, he hasn't, so she took a quick shower, get dressed and brushed her hair. She walked out from the bathroom and to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and her eyes narrowed as she saw inside the fridge. _Malfoy must've eaten all the food already!_ He's being such a pig! She closed the fridge and walked out from the Heads' common room, towards the Great Hall since Malfoy already ate all the food.

She walked to the Gryffindor table and grumpily sat next to Ginny, and grabbed some toast.

"Morning, sunshine," Ginny greeted with a smile, but then she frowned as she saw the look on Hermione's face. "Uh, you alright, Herms?" she asked.

"No, I most definitely _not_ alright!" she replied, taking a bite of her toast.

"Okay, you're not alright," the red-headed said awkwardly. "So, how was rooming with Malfoy? Is he being nice to you?"

"Seriously, Gin? You must knock your head this morning. I mean, come on! Malfoy being nice? Is that even real?" Hermione said as she put her toast on her plate.

"Well, that's just a thought," Ginny said, shrugging.

"Yeah, your thought gets _too _far, Ginny. Like, _too far._"

"What did he do to you, then?" she asked.

"He doesn't let me to take a shower last night, and he ate all the food on the fridge!" the brunette told her. "He ate all the food on the fridge! There're a lot of foods on the fridge, and he ate it all? Pfft."

"Take it easy, Hermione," Harry butted in. "It's just Malfoy. What do you expect?"

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right," she said and eat her bacon and sunny-side egg.

"Hello, guys," a dreamy voice said. Everyone knows who's that _dreamy voice _is.

"What are you doing here, Luna?" Harry asked. "Shouldn't you be in the Ravenclaw table?"

"Yes, but those guys are being mean. They keep calling me _Loony_," she replied. "Is it a problem if I sit here, though?"

"Not at all!" Luna smiled and sat next to Harry.

Meanwhile, Hermione looked towards the Slytherin table, and she saw the pug-nosed girl; Pansy Parkinson is flirting with none other than Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes at his. _What a stupid girl she is for flirting with the git._ she thought in her mind. The moment later, his eyes were staring into hers, and her mind is spinning. Yep, Draco Malfoy always made all the girls fall over him whenever they saw into his eyes. But no, she was _never_ going to fall over him. Ever.

The moment she saw his eyes, everything was different. She loathed him the moment before, and when she looked into his eyes… that loathed feeling was gone. _Vanished._ And it turns into something… different. Something she never felt for him before. She blinked her eyes for a few times and get back to reality as he took his eyes from her.

"What are you staring at?"

"Huh?" the brunette turned and sees Ginny was staring at her.

"You were staring at something for like, five minutes. Who was it?" the red-headed asked.

_She's always being so curious, doesn't she? _"I didn't stare at anything. I was just… thinking. You know… homework and classes," she lied.

"Yeah, but we haven't even started classes and there's still no homework."

"I will in-" she looked at her wrist watch. "2 minutes. I'll see you guys later; it's time for me to go to Charms." Hermione stood up from the seat and quickly walked out from the Great Hall. _God, what magic does Malfoy use?_

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what do you think of this chapter? REVIEW!**

**Oh, and I wanna thanked _Potterpal-teneal123, 4SnowWolf, poisoned blood, _****and**_ some anonymous _for reviewing my first chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic. I only own the plot!**

* * *

It was 8pm already and classes has finished. Hermione hasn't been concentrated in all today's classes. And that's all thanks to a guy named Draco Malfoy. He's always in her mind; which is _bad _and making her having a headache_. _She sighed and decided to take a nice hot bath and read a bit before going to sleep.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," the Knight painting said as Hermione reached it. "How was your first day of classes?"

"It's been… pretty nice," she replied. "Not really nice since something's caught off in my head. But I guess it was just because it's the first day of classes."

"Well, I'm not going to stressed you out, so I'll just let you in. Password?"

"Serpent Sortie," the brunette said with a roll of her eyes. _What kind of password is that, seriously?_

The Knight painting swung open and Hermione walked inside. She looked around and there was no sign of Malfoy yet. _Thank goodness. _The brunette walked to the bathroom quickly before the Ferret decided to come and ruined her plan.

She filled the bathtub with hot water and filled it with bubble bath. Hermione took off her clothes and stepped inside to the bathtub. She let out a moaned as the hot water hit her body. Now _this _was relaxing, indeed. This was what she needs all afternoon.

* * *

Draco walked back to his common room with an annoyed face. He just wanted to get rid of Pansy right now. "Serpent Sortie," he said, before the Knight painting could talk. He stepped inside and walked upstairs, towards the bathroom. He really needs a cold shower right now.

The blonde twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked, so he guessed that Granger hasn't got back. He swung open the door and his eyes went wide.

"Malfoy, you total idiot!" Hermione yelled, holding the bubbles closer to her to cover her body.

Draco's heart was pounding against his chest. Today was really not his lucky day! He quickly slammed the door and rushed to his bedroom.

* * *

Hermione slipped on her large white t-shirt and her _very _comfortable pajamas short as she finished dried off. She tried her hardest to forget about what just happen in the bathroom. _Idiot, _she thought.

The brunette walked out from the bathroom and towards downstairs. She sat down on the loveseat near the fireplace. She let out a huge sigh and ran her hands through her forehead, rubbing it slightly. Her head was throbbing now. Today's was really not her day. Hermione groaned and closed her eyes, trying to fell asleep.

Draco walked outside from his bedroom a few minutes later. How can he be _so _stupid to walk in on Granger? He quickly shook his head as the thought of Hermione Granger taking a bath crossed his mind. He walked downstairs to the common room and as he reached the common room, he saw the Beaver is sleeping on the loveseat already. He stared at her for a while before he slowly reached for her forehead. She's awfully warm, meaning she's sick. _So what if she's sick? It's not like I care about her. It's not like I give a damn about her being sick._

But the blonde's body seems to be betraying his own mind. Instead of not giving a damn of Granger being sick, he did give a damn of Granger being sick. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing an icepack. He closed back the door and walked back to the common room. Draco gently put the icepack on the brunette's forehead. He stared at her face before walking back upstairs.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night with a throbbing neck. _This is what I get for sleeping on a loveseat. Well at least, my head isn't throbbing anymore, _she thought as she ran her hands towards her forehead. And then it struck her. There's an icepack on her forehead. She took the icepack off of her head and put it on the table, frowning deeply. _There are only _two _people in this common room, and since I didn't put an icepack on my forehead, Malfoy did. Wait… what?_

* * *

"You can't walk around in the forest, Hermione," Harry said as he put his fork down. "The war is not over. 5 months ago was only a start. We're not finished yet. Besides, Voldemort is still alive."

Hermione sighed. "What could have possibly happened when Hogwarts is protected? There's a Protecting Charms all around the castle. Death Eaters won't be able to come in."

"_Around the castle,_" he repeated. "The forest is not the part of the castle, Hermione."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, alright? I have my wand and I'll keep steady!" the brunette said, standing up from the Gryffindor table. "You're just too over-protective, Harry. I won't be long, don't worry." And with that, she walked outside from the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione is now walking towards the forest. Of course, being a stubborn she is, she didn't follow what Harry said. She keeps following her plan; to have a walk in the forest. Now that she's already deep in the forest, she regretted of not following what Harry said. _Come to think of it, it's rather scary here. I shouldn't have gone here._

Her breath is trembling as she heard footsteps behind her. She slowly ran her hands inside her robe to grab her wand, but before she even reached the tip of her wand, someone has grabbed her from behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if it's TOO short! But I will make a longer one on the next chapter. By the way, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Reviews are always welcomed! Thank you to those who reviewed. I know there's not much of you guys who reviewed, but I am still thankful :D**


End file.
